In recent years, the computerized management of access to and from buildings has become routine in industry and government. However, many of the systems utilized for such applications require that a user execute or pass a security step of one sort or another, such as card presentation to a card reader, password entry, or thumb print or retina scan, or the like. However, the requirements of many of such systems are not practically transferable for use with pets. Yet, with increasingly valuable contents in homes or other building structures, and with increasingly aggressive methods attempted by thieves to gain access to such valuable contents, it would be advantageous if a highly pet specific yet highly secure system were to become available for use, especially for home owners concerned about the potential security risks inherent in prior art pet entry systems. Consequently, there have been various attempts to develop security devices and methods for implementation of the same, for controlling passage of pets though doors into and out of secure areas such as homes, apartments, or other structures. However, there remains a need for an improved system for controlling access by pet through a portal to a building structure, and to such a system that further includes controls that minimize or virtually eliminate the possibility that a human intruder might gain access to the structure through such portal, particularly as may be applied to high value custom homes. Further, it would be advantageous if such a product made minding a pet more convenient, and routine access procedures required a minimum amount of time for intervention. And, it would be even more convenient if such a product enabled remote access to the system, for changing permissions as regards pet access to a structure.